


Make You Mine

by Jaspis17



Category: selector infected WIXOSS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, F/F, Magical Girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-22 03:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15573018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaspis17/pseuds/Jaspis17
Summary: The end of this chapter was heavily inspired by The Last of Us 2 trailer.





	Make You Mine

**Author's Note:**

> The end of this chapter was heavily inspired by The Last of Us 2 trailer.

It was a chill Autumm afternoon, golden brown leaves dancing in the wind around the couple's feet. Midoriko had felt that it was a good idea to go to a carnival happening at the town hall celebrating the near harvest. At first Piruluk was reluctant to go but after many, many pleas from Midoriko she decided that she might as well go and see what got Midororiko all hyped up. Piruluk's thoughts were interrupted when Midorki sighed, a small smile playing at her lips. "You don't look happy. Do you really hate the idea of going that much?"

"It's not that i hate the idea. It's just personally, being surrounded by loud strangers, annoying kids, and happy couples tonguing out in public doesn't seem exactly...apealing." Piruluk repilied. "That's just because your being negative! Trust me you'll have fun! They have candy applllles!" Midoriko sung, picking up two sticks off the ground and shaking them excitedley, biting a piece of an invisible apple off of it. She then held out the right stick for Piruluk to take. Piruluk stayed queit however and continued, walking past Midorkiko who hung her head in defeat.

Making they're way under the street lamps shining on them they had just a little ways left to go. A hill before them with yellow lights coming behind it. "We're finally here!" Midoriko began running up the street and stood on top of the hill. Piruluk rolled her eyes as she began to walk faster, although only slightly and caught up with Midoriko to the top of the hill. She would be lying if she told herself that the .festival itself wasn't impressive. They had a corn maze, many stands that both had games and food to sell, and rides. Nothing too special, just your average festival of course, but there was a ride Piruluk was interested in going on with Midoriko, the carousel. Not for her of course but because Midoriko in fact loved them. She mostly liked them do to how relaxing they are, but her favorite thing was the music. The seemingless same tune that each and every single one of them had. The thought actually seemed like fun to Piruluk.

As they arrived to the carnival Piruluk had gotten exactly what she had expected. If she could describe it in one word it would be annoying. Loud was a close second though. She saw children running around through the crowd with sticky fingers playing tag. They're exhausted zombiefied parents dragging slowly behind them. VERY slowly. It was while she was looking at the presumably deceased parents that one of the children had in fact bumped into her. Midoriko stood there frozen not sure how Piruluk would react to the situation. Maybe dragging her along wasn't such a great idea after all. Immediatley the child fell to the floor and started yelling. "Stupid lady watch where you're going!" If the collision itself hadn't upset Piruluk that comment surely had. She gave the deadliest glare known to man, directed at the child who stood before her. The bratty child who had just been yelling at her frowned, running to his parents tears now streaming down his face. "Ok...hardly five minutes since we got here and your already making kids cry." "Well this 'stupid lady' didn't want to come in the first place." Midoriko looked upset at that comment, which Piruluk took notice to right away. "Sorry. Your right, let's just enjoy the fair while we're here." She said as she gave a small smile which Midoriko had returned.

"Oh, look over there!" Midoriko said trying to not sound so excited. Her finger pointing in the direction towards the teacups ride. Before Piruluk could agree Midoriko had already grabbed Piruluk's hand and started making her way towards the teacups. The sudden hand intertwining with hers slightly made her startled, looking around to see if they caught anyone's attention Piruluk spoke to the green haired girl. "You don't have to hold my hand, I can get there just fine." Midoriko turned around at her words. "Oh sorry, I-" "It's fine really." Piruluk interrupted, giving a blank stare. After they had gotten off the ride both Piruluk and Midoriko had felt an awkward tension filling the air between them now. That was'nt the only thing between them however, there was also space, so much so that if a person wanted to make their way between them they'd be able to.

"I need to use the restroom." Piruluk stated. When Piruluk had walked into the restrooms Midoriko walked to the back, it was far less lighted than the rest of the carnival seeing as how the restrooms were at the edge of the carnival. This place is actually just your run of the mill park for most days of the year. It was decorated with large trees here and there, some picnic benches and a pond all in all it was pretty decent. It was he festival that Midoriko was excited for. She knew it would be a struggle to convince Piruluk to come with her but she knew, or thought, that once she got here she would at least wanna try to have a good time. Right now Midoriko just needed to relax. she pulled out a joint and began to light it. She wasn't a hardcore drug addict or anything either though. In fact she only smoked when she was under a lot of stress, always keeping one in her shorts in case of emergencies. With joint in hand, she continued to ponder, Midoriko knew that Piruluk had a hard time showing emotions in pulic sometimes but she didn't think that just hand holding was enough to make her feel concious. She of course didn't want to push Piruluk into showing affection in public, but it also made her feel bad when she felt as if Piruluk didn't care.

"Your smoking." Piruluk stated walking next to Midoriko and standing beside her a couple of feet away. "Ah. Yeah I am." Midoriko replied with an indifferent expression looking up to the stars. "You ok?" Piruluk asked, now doing the same. "The stars sure are pretty out there aren't they?" Piruluk had seen that Midoriko was avoiding her question but chose to make no comment. She sighed, "Yeah, they sure are." There was nothing but silence between them. Only the incomprihensible words of the attendees of the carnival serving as background noise. Piruluk decided to break the silence. "I'm sorry. I overreacted." Slightly shocked at the sudden sentence that came out of nowhere Midoriko's head turned from the stars to Piruluk's eyes. Mouth open but no words coming out Midoriko was thinking of what to say. Tired of looking at waiting for a response from Midoriko, Piriluk continued. "I know I hurt your feelings when i don't show you that I care but I do, I really do." With a questioning gaze Piruluk helkd out her hand for Midoriko. "I saw a seemingly fantastic carousel ride that we can go on." With a warm smile Midoriko grabbed Piruluk's hand and followed her lead. It was a small start, but a start.

As they neared the carousel Midoriko dug into her pockets to retrieve a pair of tickets in order to go on the ride. She passed them to the worker operating the ride they both got on and Midoriko helped Piruluk up on a horse and then climbed onto one herself. The soft carousel music making Midoriko feel at ease closing her eyes, she felt the soft breeze blowing against her skin. Exhaling she opened them back open  and turned to face Piruluk, she only had a small smile on her lips, but a smile nonetheless, that was a win in Midoriko's book. At the end of the ride Midoriko hoped off of her horse and helped Piruluk get off of hers. Walking away from the ride it had been a full minute until Midoriko realized that they hadn't let go of eachother's hands. Midoriko blushed slightly at the realization, but she only held her hand tighter. 

Walking towards the entrance of the fair, Midoriko and Piruluk had planned on heading out until they had seen the large crowd that had gathered. The entance still had the lamps in the park but now there were light bulbs connected to all of them. Smiling people dancing to the country music playing from big speakers near the stage, there were even some people sitting in tables eating there food watching and tapping they're feet along with the beat. The scene before her eyes stopped Piruluk in her tracks. "Let's go see what's going on over there." Piruluk suggested to Midoriko, well more like insisted as she went on ahead and walked towards the crowd. Leaving Midoriko no choice but to follow. 

When Midoriko finally could see her MIA date, she saw Piruluk standing there, arms crossed looking over all the happy couples prouncing around the dance floor. Before Midoriko could continue on her way a man had walked next to her, "I hate these things." He spoke trying to spark up a conversation. Midoriko had ignored him however and looked over his shouler seeing piruluk heading towards the dance floor with some random guy Midoriko didn't know. The two had began to dance, making Midoriko feel liike she had been ditched. When she looked back to the man she fin ally anserwed with a dry, "Yeah me too." As she grabbed a drink from one of the concession stands behind them. The pair sat down at a table, both with drinks in hand as they began to strike up a conversation, just the usual things like what they did for a living and where they went to school, but when the question of if she came with anyone popped up, she turned her head back towards the crowd, Piruluk was now smiling widly. All eyes on her with people cheering and clapping. This upset Midoriko, no, it was more than upsetting it was infuriating, Midoriko had spent the whole day trying to make Piruluk smile like that and here she is dancing with some random guy happy as can be. "Guess that answers my question." The man said now also facing towards the crowd. When the music had stopped, a woman walked on stage and started to make some announcements. All of the people on the dance floor now dispersing to the several tables and stands around them for a break. When Piruluk had finally said goodbye to the man she was dancing with she looked around and when she made eye contact with Midoriko she walked over. Piruluk's smile remaining throughout.

"Hey Mido, sorry I started dancing without because you were still behind. I see you made a new friend however." "Careful there I might steal her away from you too." The man laughed from across the table. Piruluk's expression reformed back into it's usual frown when the music started playing again, this time it was a low timid song, guitar strings being pulled along with the melody. The chattering of people now dancing almost seem to be part of the music. That was her cue. Piruluk grabbed Midoriko's hand and dragged her to the dance floor before she could retaliate.

Carefully guiding Midoriko's hands onto her shoulders and putting her own on her hips Piruluk began to sway side by side along the melody of the music, Midoriko following her lead. Piruluk now looking at her feet as she began to ponder. Midoriko had looked upset, very much so in fact. Piruluk couldn't blame her though she did just leave her in the middle of the fair-and their date just to start dancing with some stranger. Well now that the both of them were dancing together Piruluk could make sure it was Midoriko's turn to be happy, especially since Midoriko had been trying so hard for Piruluk the whole day.. Piruluk could sense the tension build up in Midoriko however.

“Every guy in this room is staring at you right now.” Midoriko began.

“Maybe they’re staring at you.” Piruluk replied looking up to meet midoriko’s gaze

“They’re not.”

Piruluk began to tease. “Maybe they’re just jealous of you.”

“I’m just a girl not a threat.” She protested.

“Oh Mido, I think they should be terrified of you.”

Placing her hand onto Midoriko’s face, piruluk inched forward eyelids closing slowly as she pushed her lips onto the green haired girl’s pale ones. Blushing heavily Midoriko brought her arms up to piruluk’s chest grabbing her clothes pulling her in. The people dancing stopped and stared, eyes now glued to the couple at the center of the stage. Piruluk whispered words into Midoriko ears and went back to swaying along with the music. Midoriko left smiling with glee.

“See. I told you. They should be terrified.”


End file.
